The present invention relates to a chair with a writing table. Chairs of the above type are normally used as seating places for people participating at meetings, congresses, lessons, and the like. The writing table is normally mounted in an articulated way on the supporting structure of the chair and can be displaced between a lowered, inoperative, position, and a raised, operative, position, in which it forms a resting surface that enables the occupant to write or work on a portable computer.
One of the requirements that must be met by chairs designed for being used at meetings and the like is the need to enable one chair to slide into another chair so as to occupy as little space as possible when the chairs are stacked away out of use. There are already known chairs for meetings, congresses, and the like without writing tables, which can be set against one another when out of use in a longitudinal direction. The presence of an integral writing table generally makes it impossible for the chairs to slide into one another.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a chair of an improved type which will enable the above problem to be overcome.
According to the present invention, the above and other purposes are achieved by a chair having the characteristics that form the subject of the ensuing claims.